


Esai Ramuan

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Sixth Year, NovemberRomance, Potions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Menulis esai Ramuan bersama rupanya tidak semengerikan kedengarannya.





	Esai Ramuan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Potions Essay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124622) by [ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom)



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> [ #NovemberRomance #NovemberRomanceDay21 ]

 

.

.

.

Selesai dengan kelas Ramuan yang mendadak berubah menyenangkan di tahun ini, Harry melangkah bersama Hermione menuju perpustakaan Hogwarts untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan menulis esai Ramuan. Sebenarnya bisa saja Harry menulis esai berdasarkan apa yang tertera di buku si Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, hanya saja Hermione bersikeras bahwa satu sumber tidaklah cukup dijadikan sebagai dasar yang kuat dalam menulis esai. Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Lagi pula, bantuan Hermione tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengajak Ron?" tanya Harry saat ia dan Hermione telah tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Ron?" Hermione mendengus keras. "Dia sudah punya seseorang untuk diajak menulis esai bersama."

Ah, Lavender Brown. Bagaimana Harry bisa sampai lupa?

"Tapi kita masih temannya, 'kan?" Harry masih belum mau menyerah untuk mengajak Ron rupanya. Kemungkinan besar karena tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya objek "pukulan" Hermione. "Mungkin dia mau jika diajak menulis esai bersama."

"Menulis esai dengan banyak orang justru hanya akan menjadi ajang mengobrol, sama sekali tidak efektif," tandas Hermione sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di area buku Ramuan. Diletakkannya buku-buku serta tas yang ia bawa di atas meja yang sepasang dengan kursi tersebut.

Harry mengikuti di sebelah kanannya. "Bukankah selama ini kita selalu melakukan itu? Mengerjakan tugas bertiga?"

Hermione tidak menjawab dengan kata. Ia justru menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, mengisyaratkan Harry untuk melihat ke arah yang sama.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menoleh dan melihat Ron beserta Lavender, pacar barunya atau entah apa hubungan mereka, tengah duduk berdua di pojok area baca, tepat di depan jendela. Lavender sibuk bergelayut manja di lengan Ron sambil sesekali mengecup pipi si pemuda sementara Ron ... kelihatan risih.

"Hermione." Harry kembali menatap Hermione. "Ron tidak suka berada di sana, aku yakinkan itu."

"Sejujurnya, mau dia merasa nyaman atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku," tegas Hermione sambil mengatupkan mulutnya erat-erat dan bangkit dari kursi. Jelas sekali gadis itu marah dan tidak merasa Ron adalah "sama sekali bukan urusanku".

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak acuh. Akhirnya, ia ikuti Hermione mengelilingi perpustakaan, mencari buku-buku yang sekiranya dapat dijadikan referensi untuk menulis esai mereka.

Diambil dan dibukanya satu buku bersampul cokelat gelap dari rak. "Ramuan apa tadi yang harus kita tulis?"

"Eliksir Penyebab Euforia," jawab Hermione tanpa menoleh. Selain karena gadis itu masih menyisir judul-judul di punggung buku dengan matanya, jawaban pertanyaan Harry juga tidak membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. "Aku sudah membaca cara membuatnya di buku, tetapi kita butuh informasi mengenai ramuan itu lebih dari sekadar cara membuatnya."

Harus Harry akui perkataan Hermione benar.

"Meski memang dari namanya sudah jelas," lanjut Hermione diiringi kikik pelan tanda geli. "Penyebab euforia, berarti penyebab kebahagiaan, kesenangan, kegembiraan. Si peminum akan berada dalam suasana hati yang baik selama beberapa waktu."

"Lalu?" Harry mengedip satu kali. "Tunggu apa lagi?"

Hermione menoleh, ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan rasa heran. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kau hanya perlu menuliskan apa yang kautahu," ujar Harry sambil meletakkan kembali buku yang tadi ia ambil.

"Referensi, Harry," balas Hermione. "Kita butuh referensi. Ambil kembali buku itu."

Harry mengatupkan mulutnya sambil mengambil kembali buku tersebut.

Merasa cukup dengan buku-buku yang telah ia dapatkan―ada tiga, omong-omong―Hermione kembali ke mejanya lalu duduk di sana. Ia keluarkan selembar perkamen dan sebuah pena bulu, lalu mulai menuliskan judul esai dan namanya. Sementara Harry? Ia hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik si gadis.

"Eliksir Penyebab Euforia ...." Hermione mulai membuka buku pertama. "Halaman seratus ...."

"Haruskah aku mencari di buku ini juga?"

"Oh, tentu saja." Hermione menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Eliksir Penyebab Euforia adalah ramuan berwarna kuning seperti sinar matahari―oh, astaga, aku tahu ini benar, tetapi deskripsinya konyol sekali―yang dapat menginduksi perasaan bahagia yang irasional dan tidak terjelaskan kepada si peminum. Ramuan yang baik untuk menghilangkan depresi. Efek samping dari ramuan ini adalah peminum akan bernyanyi secara berlebihan dan berulang kali menarik-narik hidungnya."

Harry mengerjap. "Kata-kata yang berhasil kutangkap hanyalah sinar matahari dan bahagia."

Hermione tertawa pelan. "Ya, konyol memang." Gadis itu membalikkan halamannya. "Tetapi tidak ada penjelasan tambahan apa-apa lagi di sini selain karakteristik dan cara membuatnya."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kutulis?" tanya Harry sambil mengangkat pena bulunya.

"Hmm ... kurasa aku akan menulis begini." Hermione meraih pena bulunya lalu mulai menulis di atas perkamen. "Eliksir Penyebab Euforia adalah ramuan yang berfungsi untuk menginduksi kebahagiaan dan menghilangkan depresi kepada si peminumnya. Kebahagiaan di sini berarti kebahagiaan semu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dan tidak rasional."

Harry mengerutkan dahinya melihat tulisan Hermione. "Kenapa jadinya jauh lebih pendek daripada kalimat awalnya?"

"Aku belum selesai, Harry."

"Oh, oke." Harry manggut-manggut. "Dan mana sinar mataharinya?"

Hermione mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang belum ia buka. "Bisakah. Kau. Berhenti. Fokus. Pada sinar mataharinya?!" tanya gadis itu gemas sambil menghantamkan buku yang ia pegang berkali-kali ke bahu Harry. Tawa ikut tertuai tanda Hermione tidak benar-benar marah pada sang pemuda.

"Oke! Oke!" balas Harry geli sambil berusaha menyudahi hantaman Hermione. Masalahnya, orang-orang mulai melirik mereka dengan tatapan kalau-kalian-tidak-diam-kami-akan-bertindak.

"Jangan bercanda terus!" omel Hermione dengan suara yang lebih pelan setelah menghentikan hantamannya yang bertubi-tubi. "Fokus!"

"Apa yang salah dengan sedikit bersenang-senang?" balas Harry tidak mau kalah.

"Bersenang-senang?" ulang Hermione. "Harry, kau bahkan baru menulis judul dan nama!"

"Jadi? Tetap saja aku butuh bersenang-senang."

"Idiot."

Harry tertawa kecil, berusaha tidak membuat orang-orang tadi meliriknya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti tadi lagi.

"Fokus," tandas Hermione meski masih dengan tawa terselip di nada suaranya. Ia kembali mengangkat pena bulu setelah meletakkan buku tebal yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai senjata. "Meski terdengar seperti ramuan yang luar biasa, ramuan ini sama seperti ramuan-ramuan lainnya: memiliki efek samping. Selain bernyanyi secara berlebihan, ramuan ini juga membuat si peminum terus-terusan menarik hidungnya."

"Aku jelas tidak akan meminum ramuan itu," sahut Harry sambil menuliskan hal yang sama hanya saja lebih sederhana pada perkamennya.

"Yah, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya."

"Ada, satu orang."

"Siapa?"

Harry menundukkan kepalanya lalu membisik, "Voldemort."

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. "Sejujurnya aku merasa dia justru akan membunuhmu, bukan membuatmu bahagia meski dengan ramuan dengan efek samping memalukan."

Harry mengerjap. "Kau ada benarnya."

"Hei."

Harry dan Hermione spontan mendongak, memfokuskan mata dan telinga kepada sumber suara baru yang sejak tadi tidak hadir di antara mereka berdua.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Ron, masih dengan Lavender bergelayut di tangannya. "Aku juga belum mengerjakan esai itu."

"Aku di sini hanya akan menemani Won-Won-ku," sahut Lavender sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tangan Ron.

"Kebetulan sekali." Hermione menutup buku-bukunya dan menggulung perkamennya. "Kami baru saja akan pergi. Kalian bebas menggunakan meja ini sesuka kalian."

Ron terperangah. "Tapi―"

"Ayo, Harry," ajak Hermione sambil bangkit dari kursinya tanpa sekali pun memandang Ron. Harry, mau tidak mau, mengikuti setelah melayangkan tatapan maaf kepada Ron yang hanya bisa maklum.

Hermione berjalan cepat―kelewat cepat bahkan―ke luar perpustakaan sampai-sampai Harry harus berlari untuk menyusul gadis itu. Untungnya, Hermione berhenti di depan koridor tepat sebelum mereka mencapai tangga utama.

"Jadi?" Itu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Harry begitu ia berhasil menyusul sang gadis.

"Aula Besar?" Hermione balas bertanya. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan esai kita di sana sambil menunggu makan siang."

"Brilian," balas Harry sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ayo."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memimpin langkah. Lagi-lagi membuat Harry keheranan atas apa yang ada di dalam pikiran perempuan itu. Sesulit itukah mereka dibuat senang?

Harry buru-buru menyusul. "Hermione, tunggu!"

"Ugh, Ronald Weasley si menyebalkan itu," gerutu Hermione saat Harry telah berhasil menyamakan langkah mereka. Hermione menunjukkan perkamennya pada hari. "Tulisanku tercoret dan kini aku harus menulis ulang semuanya."

Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Hanya tercoret sedikit."

"Tidak, tidak, ini sangat mengganggu," balas Hermione sambil menghela napas kesal. "Akan kutulis ulang begitu kita tiba di aula."

"Baik ... lah?"

Hermione mendesah keras. "Ayolah, Harry! Kau berjalan seperti siput!"

Gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan Harry dengan tangannya yang bebas, setengah memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengikuti kemauannya belajar di Aula Besar.

Atau ... menghindari Ron?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST HARMONY!!! /selebrasi/
> 
> Hmm ... sebenernya kurang yakin kisah mereka bisa disebut romance atau nggak (aku jadikan salah satu entri November Romance karena temanya sesuai), meski memang friendship mereka yang super kental itu enak dijuruskan ke romance /heh. Amannya, genre cerita ini friendship saja, ya. Hehe.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini spesial untuk Rasya selaku sesama pecinta Harmony dan my beloved long-distance sister! Semoga fanfiksi ini nggak mengecewakan dirimu, yaaak. :"))
> 
> Untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fanfiksi ini, makasih udah baca! Aku harap karakterisasinya nggak OOC (aku menyesuaikan dengan karakter mereka di film, in case kalian kecewa karena kurang sesuai dengan buku). Dan ini fanfiksi berkarakter mayor HP pertamaku, sejujurnya. Pernah bikin Luna, tapi Luna juga gak mayor-mayor amat, sih.
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! o/


End file.
